Life Lives on
by M. Love
Summary: My beginning of season 8. The group finds Sara alive and Grissom rushes to her side where the Doctor reveals Sara's shocking three month secret. OneShot. GSR


Grissom was sitting at his desk when he got the call, not doing anything important – just staring at the opposite wall as his mind was lost in thoughts of Sara. His phone rang out loud, scaring him into the presence, Grissom grabbed for his phone and flipped it open.

"Grissom," he said quickly.

"Hey Gris," it was Nick. "We found her, man. She was trapped under the car."

"Is she ok?" Grissom asked.

"Ambulance took her to the Los Vegas Private Hospital about an hour ago." explained Nick. "We've been processing since-"

Grissom flipped the phone closed and jumped out of his office chair. He scribbled down a breif note on where he was, slammed it down on his computer screen then ran out of the office. His eyes blurred with nervous tears as he pushed open the doors to the parkinglot where he hopped into his Tahoe and peeled out.

His kit bounced around in the back street as he streaked down the strip to Sara's hospital. His mind was travelling back to her beautiful smile, the cute little gap in her teeth and the way it felt as she kissed him. He remembered the times when they would be processing a scene and when they were sure no one was looking on, her hand would slip into his own and she would give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

There was a loud honk and Grissom swerved in time not to ram into the back of a slow moving vehicle, he glanced to his left and saw the hospital and made a quick illegal turn into the parking lot. Grissom parked the unmarked car in the car and jumped out, he didn't even care that he had parked it unevenly.

He rushed into the entrance, pushing and shoving nurces out of his way until he reached the line up to check in, he was 20 sick people away from the woman behind the counter. After a few moments of waiting, his heart quivering to the point that his legs shaked along with his hands.

Grissom moved out of the line and ran up to the desk, lookng over at the woman who continued to file paperwork.

"Excuse me," he said, quietly at first, but the woman ignored him. "I need to speak to someone." Still no responce. "My co-worker, Sara Sidle was..." when he saw his patient approach wasn't getting through he slammed his fist down on the counter.

"What do you want," The lady snapped.

"My co-worker, Sara Sidle, was brought in here from a car accident about an hour ago," Grissom began.

"Yes, she was badly injured," the woman began and Grissom felt the tears welling up behind his eyes. "She's now resting."

"I-I'd like to uh... to see her," Grissom said, trying his best to keep his emotions in check.

"Sorry, but coworkers are not permitted to see her," The woman said coldly, turning back to the patient at the head of the line.

"I'm uh, not just her boss," Grissom said quietly, but she ignored him once more. "We're in love!" he yelled and it started her again.

"Fine, third floor, Doctor Collins is treating her." she replied angrily.

"Thank you," Grissom said as he walked off uncertainly towards the elevators.

"Yeah, yeah," Said the woman, waving her hand impatiently at Girssom.

He stepped into the crowded elevator and pressed number three. The elevator moved painfully slow as it crawled up the three flights, Grssiom was on the verge of breaking down, clinging to the last bit of mental stability he had left, he knew that once he saw Sara, he would break down.

Finally the doors pinged open and Grissom stumbled out onto the white corridor. He truned around to meet the already closed doors of the elevator, feeling strangely abandoned Grissom slowly walked down the corridor checking the names on the doors for Sara's.

"Can I help you?" a man asked form behind Grissom, he turned around and looked down at the man in the white coat's ID, the balding skinny man was Dr. Collins.

"Yes," Grissom began his composure already breaking. "My name is Gil Grissom, I believe that Sara Sidle has just been checked into this unit."

"Ah, so you're Mr. Grissom, that was fast" Collins said with a knowing smile.

"Excuse me?" Grissom asked, looking up and down the corridor as if Sara was just going to pop up.

"Ms. Sidle asked if someone could contact you and ask you to come, we called your lab and they paged you, that was only ten minutes ago." The doctor replied.

"Oh," Grissom simply said. "How is she?"

The doctor put a hand on Grissom's back and turned him down the hall, slolwy walking down along side Grissom. Collins occasionally glanced at what Grissom suspected to be Sara's medical files and Grissom's hands were shoved in his pocket, still shaking.

"Her leg right leg and left wrist were broken and her shoulder dislocated. And she has bruises around her neck," Collins explained as they slowly came to a hault infront of a closed door, the room labled with 'Sara Sidle'. "She fades in and out of conciousness." Collins said as he slowly opened the door.

Sara lay on the bed, sleeping soundly as the heart monitor next to the bed beeped slowly along with her heart. Her face was puffy, blue and yellow and her leg was being lifted into the air by a white cast and a sling held aloft by metal bars. Her wrist sat in another cast and her left shoulder was held close to her body in a sling.

"No brain damage?" Grissom asked, taking his first steps toward her bed.

"No, she's completely alert and functioning when she's awake." Collins said. "But that's not an everyday result, Mr. Grissom. She's lucky to be alive, let alone functioning."

"I'll say, commented Grissom. "Is there any part of her body that _wasn't _hurt?" Grissom asked as he slowly walked towards Sara, who slept soundly, unmoving.

"Yeah," Collins replied. "Luckily." Grissom turned around and stared with confused eyes.

"What do you mean, Doctor," Grissom asked, turning away from him and walking towards Sara once more.

"Well, it was a close call," continued Collins as Grissom pulled an armchair right next to Sara's bed and sat down. "And I wasn't going to tell you about it until she had an ultrasound and..."

"Ultrasound?" Grissom asked, he looked up from Sara, his hand still resting on her hand that was connected to a drip.

"Yes, Mr. Grissom," the doctor continued. "Your baby is perfectly healthy, well considering the circumstances..."

"My baby.. S-Sara's pregnant?" Grissom stuttered. "How do you know?"

"Well, she told me," answered Collins, he explained what had heppened when Sara first became concious and talked to the doctor, and Grissom could practically see it happening.

_**(A/N) This is like those flash back things they have in the show**_

_Sara wheezed from her hospital bed, her eyes fluttering open and seeing her doctor at her bedside. She raised her broken wrist and waved it around as best she could, to get his attention. Finally he turned around and smiled down at Sara._

"_Why hello Ms. Sidle," Collins said, smiling widely. "Glad you're with us again, that was a nasty car crash!"_

_Sara shook her head and swallowed hard. "Grissom," she muttered, but her voice was scratchy and weak._

"_Excuse?" Collins asked but Sara was trying to get her voice back as her doctor continued. "Ms. Sidle, I think you'll be pleased to know that your child is fine! I ran some tests to be sure, but you've still got a healthy baby boy in there."_

_Sara's eyes fluttered closed and a small tear of joy ran down her bettered face._

"_Gil Grissom needs to be here," Sara muttered, opening her eyes again. "He's my boss, he'll want to know what happened."_

"_I think work can wait Ms. Sidle, you need as much rest as you can get. I'll alert Mr. Grissom, he can see you when you're better, in a few days or so." Collins said, turning to leave the room._

"_No!" Sara yelled, her voice breaking, resulting in a hard cough._

"_Ms. Sidle please, relax! You aren't doing yourself any favours by stressing yourself again._

"_Gil Grissom is the father," she whispered, it dawned on Collins that Sara didn't just want Grissom because he was her boss..._

"_I'll contact him, where does he work?" Collins asked, clicking his pen to write down the name._

"_Las Vegas Crime scene investigastion unit," Sara replied. "I need him here."_

Grissom blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek, he turned back to Sara and ran his hand across her smooth hand. He heard the door shut as Dr. Collins left the room, leaving Grissom alone with Sara. He sat in silence for awhile, gazing down at her brown hair that framed her face.

"You only had to tell me," Grissom said. "I'm thrilled, the only thing that hurts me is the fact that as soon as I get the chance to have a family with you, I almsot loose it." Sara remained asleep as Grissom let tears stream down his face as he cried into her bed covers. "So, we have a baby boy... I'm overjoyed! Obviously you would have been taking some time off anyway... I can apply for a sabbaticle too and raise him."

"I'm glad," came a wheezy voice from Sara's bed. Grissom lifted his head and wiped the tears from his eyes and saw Sara smiling at him.

"You're concious," Grissom cheered, he made a move to hug her but remembered she was badly hurt so stayed in his seat. "Can I kiss you," he asked uncertainly. Sara smiled sweetly and nodded dher head. Grissom stood from his seat and kissed her once, tenderly on her shaking lips. He felt her hand brush against his cheek.

"Yeah," she croaked. "I'm concious for now, but then I slip again."

"Well then we should talk fast," Grissom replied as he sat back down on his chair, he held onto her fingers again, trying not to let his hand touch her cast. "I love you, Sara."

"Oh, Gil," she sighed, closing her eyes. For a moment Grissom thought she had slipped again but she opened them back up and smiled. "It is yours you know, the baby."

"I never doubted it," Grissom replied. "How long ago..."

"I'm three months," Sara replied. "I just never found the right time to tell you, things are always so busy."

"That'll change, we can work something out... but I want this to work," Grissom muttered.

"It will, we just have to give it our all," Sara said with a smile. "Now, what happned with-" she began but Grissom cut her off.

"No talk of any cases, lets just talk about us, what we'll be, not what we used to be, ok?" he said and she thought for a second then nodded.

"Sounds great to me," she said.


End file.
